IMSCARED
by Harpo Wilkinson
Summary: Andrew and Ryan are trying to get rich by programming an operating system, but when Ryan types a "fake" command, they find blood in the closet and a hallway on a wall where it never was before...
1. The Mistake

**DISCLAIMER: "White Face", and all settings are copyright to MyMadness. I own only the plot, Andrew and Ryan, all things not in the original game.**

**Andrew's POV**

_I'm dead again_, I thought as I stared at my dying self on the screen, the words "Game Over" popping up afterwards.

My name is Andrew. I am thirty-two years old. I have ridiculously curly blonde hair that I just cannot seem to tame, and I have extremely tired eyes. I have a last name as well, but that's not important to the story I'm about to tell you.

"God, I _hate_ this game!" I half-said, half-shouted at the screen. "You can never –"

"Hey, what's that?" said a voice from behind me. It was my friend Ryan, most likely come to help me with the program.

You see, me and my friend Ryan are working on a program. But not just any program, we are trying to create a new operating system that will make us rich. Hopefully. But also, it won't be as crappy as Windows that constantly slows down, and any Mac with the auto-correct function that so annoys many people. Except, unless we want to release the program three years later, we have to work day and night non-stop.

I slammed the lid shut. "Nothing."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, it's nothing." I snapped, turning the computer back on, quickly exiting the game so Ryan wouldn't see.

I could see Ryan wanted to ask more, but he just said, "Okay then. Continue with the program?"

I nodded. I opened a codec window. Codec. A command console that Ryan and I had made years ago.

I typed for a while, occasionally rubbing the sleep from my eyes, tackling sleep.

"You know what?" I said. "I've been staring at a cruddy old screen, for a crud amount of time, with a cruddy amount of sleep, so can you just take over for me before this program turns to crap?"

Ryan was obviously surprised by the outburst. "Fine. Fine! _Fine_!"

I got off the seat, and Ryan sat down, starting to type. I supervised.

Then, Ryan wrote in a false command. Or so we thought.

"Dang!" Ryan swore.

I looked at the screen. "Crud, don't tell me you…" I got a good look at what he wrote. The command he had written was: _entityDatafication(white_face)_

"Entity datafication? White Face? What the hell, Ryan?"

"Andrew," he said. "I made a mistake. Just lay off me, okay? We haven't defined the function _entityDatafication()_ anyway, so it won't do anything. And even then, _datafiction_ isn't a real word."

I was sure of that too, but I was worried, because it didn't come up with an error.

I shrugged it off as Ryan continued to type.

**(A/N: The movie is never coming out - okay, I don't know about never, but not anytime soon, so sorry about that!)**


	2. A Face

**Ryan's POV**

I sat on my bed, twiddling my thumbs hoping the function, (which I was _pretty_ sure didn't exist,) didn't do anything to the program. I soon wished it had done something to the program.

"Oh, god." I said to myself. "What am I going to do? This program is just going to go really bad."

There was a knock on the door.

_Oh, crap_, I thought, _It's_ Andrew.

I opened the door and, as I predicted, Andrew was standing there.

"Have you got your laptop with you?" I asked.

Andrew nodded. "Yep."

"Good," I said. "Now we can continue with the program." I turned on the laptop.

Andrew said, "Where's the EXE file?"

"Oh, I saved it to a USB stick in my wardrobe. I'll go get it."

I walked over to the wardrobe, and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked.

"The wardrobe is locked."

"Is there a key?"

"Oh, yeah." I scanned the room for my key. "Where is it?"

Andrew said, "I'll find it."

We both searched for the key. My room had pretty much nothing in it, but the key was still hard to find. I looked in a few places before Andrew picked it up from underneath the bedside table. I was wondering why it was _there_, which I expressed in my next sentence.

"Why the hell was it there?"

"Don't ask _me_," Andrew replied.

I snatched the key from him and walked right up to the wardrobe. I placed the key in the lock, and turned it, sliding the door open. Andrew flinched at the noise it made, which was a horrible scratching noise, which was unusual. I flinched as well, but for a different reason. There was _blood_ inside the wardrobe.

_Blood._ And all the stuff I had before was gone. The blood was smeared along the back wall of the wardrobe, and on the edges, and behind the door, like someone had exploded in there.

"Holy shit, Andrew –" I started to say, when I turned around to see that Andrew wasn't there anymore. There was a long, metal hallway where there used to be wall. I walked into the strange hallway. "Andrew? Where did..."

I turned around to go back, and I was greeted by a horrible screeching noise, and I got the horrible feeling something was charging at me. Where the room had been, the metal hallway was, never ending into the dark. I backed away fast, and turned around again to run, and was greeted by Andrew. I screamed.

"Whoa..." I exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

Andrew said, "See what?"

I turned around to see the hallway, but it wasn't there anymore. Just the wall.

"Uh..."

"Is there a problem?"

I didn't look at Andrew. "I saw a face...you know what, forget it."

Andrew looked at me quizzically. "Were you, uh...going to open that wardrobe?"

I swallowed. I grabbed Andrew by the shoulder, and opened the wardrobe once again. We both turned around, and the hallway was there again, as gloomy and creepy as ever.

"What the hell is that?!" Andrew yelped.

"The hallway, that I saw a face inside."

We both creeped slowly into the hallway, and I didn't turn around to look behind me this time. We walked a bit until eventually, we came face-to-face with a ladder. We climbed down the ladder, then ended up in a strange hallway. Soon we were in another hallway, and found out that it was a dead end. There was a Heart in the middle of the ground.

Andrew said, "Eww, what is that thing?"

He tried to pick it up. Suddenly, the screeching noise returned and we were both greeted by a smiling flying skull!


End file.
